Secrets
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: There was more to Green then what he actually let on.


Renny: Ok, before you people go reading willy-nilly, this has child abuse and lots of angst and shit in it, ok? Oh, and swearing. And also mentions of rape. You have been warned.

Red: Why do you keep doing AUs?

Renny: This is an AU of my own headcannon, it doesn't count.

Red: Right . . . Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Green's (did you expect anyone else?) house-**

His dad hit him across the jaw, and pulled his hair a bit. Green felt him punch his ribs, but at least his dad didn't hit the bruise he'd made last time.

"You little shit!" His dad yelled. "What part of 'be careful with that plate' didn't you fucking understand!?"

Green kept quiet and let his dad hit him. It was better that he didn't answer, because if he tried to his dad got angry. But if he didn't answer, his dad still got mad, but not as much.

"Why the hell aren't you dead yet?" His dad snarled, throwing Green to the floor. The man landed a kick to Green's stomach, and Green gagged, fighting not to vomit.

"You broke it!" His dad screamed. "After I told you a hundred times to be careful with those damn plates, you go and break one! Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

_Nobody. _That's what came into Green's mind. According to his dad anyway. To his mom, he was a worthless little bastard.

"Just fuck off and clean up this mess." His dad huffed. Green thanked whatever god was out there that his dad wasn't drunk yet. But if he didn't clean up the plate, he'd probably get hit again and again until he did.

Green was used to it, but the pain each time was almost unbearable. Almost, because he'd pretty much numbed his body.

If anyone came to the house right now, and they saw Green, the usual excuse would be 'I walked into a door' or something. Of course, that wasn't true at all, and if you looked properly then you could see the bruises weren't in the right places for a door.

Hopefully no one would notice, and Green's dad wouldn't start hurting him even more. Not like it mattered.

"I don't hear cleaning!" His dad shouted from the living room. His voice was a bit slurred, but he was sort of thinking clearly at least. Well, as clearly as Green's dad could get.

After the bits of plate were put away into the bin, Green washed himself in the sink. Most of the bruises went away with a bit of water, for which Green was thankful for again, as the coldness of the water soothed whatever pain he felt.

Sometimes Green wished he could tell his grandfather, or his sister, or _someone_. But honestly? He was too scared of the consequences. But still, his own grandfather was oblivious to his daughter ignoring Green for whatever reason, and his son-in-law hurting him. Daisy was the same.

Green loved her, but he also loathed her. Daisy was the one who got praise, and Green's parents acted like she was the perfect child. Of course, whenever she wasn't around, whatever frustrations they had were taken out on Green.

He'd often wondered, why? Why him? What did he ever do to them? One time he's asked that, and was answered with 'you were fucking born, that's what'. So, was that his fault? Because they were the ones who had sex, made him, and his mother was the one who carried him for seven months. Yes, seven. He was born two months early. Way too early, some would say.

That was probably another reason why he was small. He'd be a bit small because he was born early, too early of course, and he was small because he couldn't eat properly. The doctors had found something wrong with his stomach at the age of around two, when he was refusing to feed or something.

He didn't know what was wrong with his stomach, as his parents never told him, but whatever it was prevented him from eating too much, as he couldn't handle it at all, otherwise he'd vomit or it would hurt like hell. That worked fine with his parents, since they didn't want to feed him much to start off with.

"Are you done yet?" His dad slurred. He was now stone cold drunk. Green watched him stumble into the kitchen, glance around, and then scowl.

"Clean the rest of the place, it's a bloody barn in here." He said.

"That's your own fault." Green muttered. He froze when his dad growled at him.

"I heard that, you little retard." He said lowly. Green's dad started staggering towards him. "Come here, so I can punish you."

Again, Green didn't resist. It was his own fault that he'd said it, but for some reason he didn't even regret it like he normally did.

Green's dad bent him over the kitchen table, and stripped him clean. Green just closed his eyes and tried not to scream too loudly, or else he'd get punished even more.

Once his dad was done and he was gone, Green slowly dressed himself again, wincing slightly. Normally he dad wasn't that rough. Maybe he was pissed off at something else as well?

He heard the doorbell ring. Two people were there from the sound of it, as his dad answered it.

"Oh, you two again." His dad muttered. "What now?"

"Can we see Green?" Red asked. He didn't seem bothered that his dad was drunk. Green peeked out from the kitchen to watch, but kept himself hidden.

"Eh? Nah, sorry." Green's dad shrugged. "He's asleep."

"Then can we wait until he's awake?" Blue asked. Why were they here? What the hell were they doing, asking for him? Mainly because Red wanted to battle or something, but this time they had different motives. Green could tell.

"Sorry. You could come by tomorrow or something?" Green's dad suggested. He was still drunk, but somehow able to come up with complete lies. It's a wonder he didn't blurt everything out.

Then again, Green's dad wasn't the sort to do that, was he?

"No, we wanna see him today." Red said. "It's important."

"Fine, I'll go and get him." Green's dad sighed. That was a signal. Green quickly and quietly made his way to the stairs, which were conveniently in the kitchen and not the living room or hallway, and went to sit on the top step.

His dad came up and slapped him on the head, and walked back downstairs. Green walked after him, making it look like he'd just woken up. He was a good actor sometimes.

"Hey Green." Red smiled. Why was he smiling?

Green considered not answering, but a short look from his dad and he was nodding back.

"Well, what did you want him for?" His dad asked.

"Um, it's kinda private." Blue said. "Can we take him out, please?" Why were they being so polite?

" . . . Whatever." His dad sighed. "Go on then, _son_."

His dad hated that word. For some reason anyway. Green didn't know or care why honestly. He walked out and followed Red and Blue away from his house. Green looked back once or twice to see his dad staring out from the doorway, glaring at him.

Once the house was out of sight and hearing, Red and Blue turned around with the most serious and worried expressions Green had ever seen on their faces.

"Green, we know what he does." Red said. Green kept silent. They might be talking about anyone.

"Your dad hurts you, doesn't he?" Blue murmured. Oh. So they were talking about that.

How did they find out? Maybe there was a subtle way he could ask.

"He's my dad." Green said. "He doesn't hurt me."

"Then how'd you get those bruises?" Red asked, pointing to one on his hand. Green covered it and stared straight into their eyes.

"I walked into the door." He said.

"Yeah, like we'll believe that." Blue huffed. He should have thought about who he was talking to. Blue could tell a lie a mile off.

" . . . I hit myself by accident."

"No one gets that many bruises by 'accident'." Red sighed. "Green, what does he do?"

"Nothing. He doesn't hurt me. Why are you asking? Normally you wouldn't care about my personal life. So why are you even bothered? What does it matter what he does?"

"So he does hurt you." Red murmured. Fuck. He didn't mean to say any of that. What the hell came over him?

" . . . He's my dad. He doesn't hurt me. I walked into the door and hit myself." Green said. "Leave it."

"Not until you tell us what he's done. And your mom as well." Blue said. "Green, we're trying to help here!"

"He doesn't do anything." Green mumbled. "Just leave it."

"He threatened you, didn't he?" Red sighed.

"Leave it."

"He's told you that if you say anything he'll kill you, didn't he?"

"He said nothing." How did Red find out? Maybe Blue used her spy skills or something.

"Green, just tell us what happened." Blue said. They sounded like they actually cared.

"Nothing happened." He whispered. "Just leave it. _Please_."

They would have protested, but him saying 'please' made them stop. It wasn't something he said a whole lot, if not at all, probably because it was useless.

"Just leave it . . ."

Green turned around and walked away. He didn't bother looking behind him, because saying 'please' basically meant 'don't do anything or else'.

Green didn't know what the 'or else' part was, but so long as Red and Blue didn't follow him, he was fine.

His dad was waiting when he got back. Green stopped in front of him, standing in the front garden.

"You told them." His dad scowled.

" . . . I didn't." Green said. Why would he assume that?

"You told them everything, and now they're gonna call the police." The man snarled. "And it's all your fault."

"I didn't tell them anything." Green breathed. "Dad, I didn't-"

"Shut the hell up!" His dad roared. "Just shut up, you little cunt! I've said it before, I'll say it again! You tell anyone and you die. You told someone, so what do you get?"

" . . . I die." Green mumbled. No point in arguing. He was shaking though.

"That's right."

Then his dad screamed something Green couldn't understand, and suddenly he was on the floor with his dad on top of him, hitting him. The man hit the bruises he'd made the day before and today, over and over again. He started squeezing his throat. Green chocked, clawing at his dad's hands, but he didn't try and take them off.

"Get off him!"

Then his dad's grip slackened, and he fell off Green. As his hands left his throat, Green gasped in whatever air he could and felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace. He gasped again and curled into whoever it was.

"Is he ok?" Someone else asked. Female. Blue. The one holding him was Red.

But they didn't follow him. Did they? He'd said please. They didn't listen. Why didn't they listen?

"I don't actually know." Red murmured. "He's hurt . . ."

"So is he."

"Yeah, but he deserved it."

His dad. His dad got hit by Red.

"Hospital." Green gasped.

"What?"

"Take . . . him to the . . . h-hospital . . ." Green chocked.

"Why?" Red asked.

Green didn't know why either. Even though his dad hated him, Green couldn't find it in himself to hate his dad. Or his mom for that matter. Why?

"You hate him, don't you?" Blue asked. Green coughed and opened his eyes, not even sure when he closed them.

"N-no." Green mumbled. "I-I don't hate h-him . . ."

"Green . . ." Red whispered. Green felt his grip tighten. " . . . Blue, take his dad to the hospital."

"_What!?"_

"Just do it."

Blue stared at them, but she nodded after a few seconds. The girl sent out her Blastoise and had it use that aerial Hydro Pump thing to get away with Green's dad. Once she was gone, Red turned his attention back to Green.

"How long has he been doing that?" He asked.

" . . . He only did it just now."

"Dammit Green, stop defending him!" Red yelled. Green flinched, and Red calmed down. "Green, tell me the truth. No more lying."

"B-but . . ."

"He can't hurt you anymore." Red whispered. "I promise."

" . . . Ever since I could remember." Green mumbled. "Mom may have as well, but she just ignores me."

"Both of them?" Red murmured. "I thought it was just your dad."

"How did you . . . find out?"

"We just looked at the bruises and figured it out from there." Red said.

" . . . O-oh . . ."

He should have been more careful with cleaning up. If he had, things would have gone on like normal.

"Your dad's gonna be put away for this, alright? And your mom as well." Red murmured. "You don't have to be scared anymore."

"Don't put him away . . ." Green whimpered.

"We have to, Green!" Red exclaimed. "Have you seen what he's done to you? You're hurt, and half-starved!"

"N-no . . . I can't eat properly so I can't eat . . . stuff . . ." Green said. "S-something to do with my stomach but I dunno what . . ."

"Well, you're still hurt and thin." Red sighed. "I'll take you back to my house. Alright?"

Green didn't try to answer. Red brought out his Aerodactly and helped Green onto it. His ribs were hurting still.

**oooo**

**-Red's house-**

Red had told his parents what Green's dad had done. Green watched them call the police and then Child Services, and didn't bother giving his statement when Red's mother asked him if he wanted to.

Red's dad was making some food in the kitchen for him, but Green wasn't hungry. He never was. They didn't need to make food.

He just wanted to go back home, really.

"So, after Green's dad gets treated at the hospital, the police are gonna put him and Green's mom in jail." Red's mom said.

"He won't have to visit them, will he?" Red asked. Green stared at him.

"Hopefully not." Red's mom sighed.

"I wanna see them." Green said.

"Why?" Red's dad asked. "You shouldn't even go near them, not after what they've done."

"I love them." Green mumbled. "They're my . . . my parents."

"Even after all of that, you still love them." Red's mom murmured.

"Green, you don't have to go near them." Red said.

"They didn't do anything . . ." Green whispered.

None of the Hawks' family answered him. They didn't seem able to. Why didn't they want him going near his parents? After they've been arrested, they'll be different.

Red's dad sighed. "Green, look . . . Just stay away from them, for a few weeks. Then I'll take you to see them, ok?"

"Just for a few?" Green asked.

"Yes, just for a few weeks." The man nodded.

"O-ok . . ."

The police came around later that day, saying they'd put both of Green's parents in jail already. The two were to undergo a trial in two weeks, and they would need Green to make a statement or something.

Green refused. He wasn't going to get them in further trouble. Red decided to do it for him. Although he didn't know everything, he could still say what he'd seen happen that day.

Two weeks passed, and Red's parents took Red and Green to the court. Red stood up and gave the evidence, with Green's father denying everything. He also said that Green's mother never did anything to help, probably figuring that out from what Green himself had said.

At some point, Green's dad turned around and started shouting at Green. He was taken away the second he started swearing. The trial continued with Green curled up, trying to forget what the man had said, and Green's mother glaring at him occasionally. His grandfather and sister were there as well, and both were horrified at what they'd missed for the past eleven years.

"I'm so sorry . . ." Daisy mumbled, as they walked out of the court room. "I-I should have seen it . . ."

Green didn't answer her. It wasn't her fault she was the favourite, but he still didn't like her much. His grandfather was muttering to himself, and sometimes Green caught the word 'daughter'.

"It's not your fault." Red's mom said. "You didn't know."

"Didn't you say you walked into the door?" Red asked Green.

"That's what I was told whenever I asked about a bruise or something!" Daisy gasped. "Oh Mew, I never thought about it after that . . . I mean, they were so nice to him when I was around."

"They hid it well." Red's dad muttered. "But not very well. Red, you and Blue figured it out from looking at him, right?"

"Mostly Blue, but yeah." Red nodded.

"Where is she?" Daisy asked. "I need to thank her as well . . ."

"She's gone off to Johto." Red said. "Said something about catching a pokemon for herself. Also, she doesn't like courts."

Of course, a master thief and scam artist would feel incredibly uncomfortable in a court room. Green didn't care about that though.

He wanted his parents back.

**oooo**

**-A few weeks later-**

He was being allowed to visit them now. Green opened the door to the room and saw his parents sitting in chairs with some guards from the prison on either side of them, and a chair in front of them. He sat down and looked up at them.

"D-dad?" He asked. "Mom?"

" . . . You fucking piece of shit!" His dad shouted. The guard on his side poked him with a sharp stick thing and he went quiet.

" . . . I . . . I still love you." Green whispered.

"Yeah? That's nice." His mother said. "We don't love you. We hate you. Little demon spawn."

"Why?"

"Sorry?" His dad blinked.

"Why do you hate me?" Green asked. "You said that it was because I was born, but you're the ones who made me. So if you didn't want me, then why have me?"

"You weren't wanted, you were needed." His mother spat. "To carry on the bloodline. Daisy couldn't because she's a girl, she'd take the name of whoever she married. If we had a boy, then he'd be able to carry on the bloodline. You? You're not wanted but needed."

"So why hurt me? Why not just bump me off to grandpa or something?"

"We had an image we needed to maintain." His dad shrugged. "We have you, we get some more publicity."

So his parents didn't return his feelings then. He was unwanted by his parents. So why did he still love them?

" . . . I don't know why I still love you." Green murmured. "After all you've done to me . . . And after what you've just said . . . I shouldn't. But I still do."

"So fucking what?"

"Think about it." Green said, standing up. "Unless your brain capacity can't handle the strain of anything other than stupidity. But I don't care anymore. You can rot in hell for all I care."

He walked, leaving them gaping at him in complete shock. They weren't his parents anymore. They were just people. People he didn't love anymore.

Red was waiting for him outside the prison. Green looked up at him and smiled.

"I hate them both." He said. Red stared at him. "Them. The . . . people who hurt me."

"They're your parents." Red sighed. "But after all this they don't deserve that title, right?"

"No, they don't."

"Well, at least you don't wanna see them anymore. You don't wanna see them, right?"

"No. They can rot in hell."

" . . . Violent, but ok then."

Green climbed onto Aero, and felt Red get on behind him. As the huge prehistoric pokemon flew away, Green glanced back at the prison and closed his eyes.

He left them and didn't think about them for the rest of his life.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: . . .

Red: . . .

Green: . . .

Renny: Read, review and comment.


End file.
